Forgotton Child
by candigirl9865
Summary: Kidnapped as a baby, she was trained as a ruthless killer. But what happens when she has to kill the family she has forgotten? Please read & Review!!!!!


Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ so do not sue me!

The Forgotten Child 

Chapter One:

Stolen

The days at Capsule Corp were always busy. Servants bustled around cleaning the rooms and preparing feasts enough to feed a small army. Aromas of fine meats and fresh baked goods flowed down the sterile halls and the sounds of excited chatter erupted up from the sitting rooms. If a stranger was to wonder in, the cheery atmosphere would take hold of their soul.

Trunks walked through the door of his room greeting familiar faces as they congratulated him of his new sister. Today his mother would be presenting her, since she was now well enough from the agonizing birth. Another member of the family was overwhelming, his memories brought him back to where his other sister, Bra, was being brought home from the hospital. He was young then, and jealousy took over, and he spent the whole day in the gravity room taking it out on his best friend, Goten. It was different now, He was the future president of the Corporation, and he too was very excited about the babe's birth. 

It amazed him though, his mother was at a ripe age. People wondered how she could handle a new child, especially at the age of 45. His father, which had saiyan blood in his veins, didn't show the signs of aging. He still looked in his thirties, yet, was hitting 50 pretty soon. Of course, his mother was quite agitated with him for that.

He walked into the living room where his mother sat, surrounded by Chi Chi, Eighteen, and a few more of her girlfriends. In her arms was a tiny newborn bundled in blankets of soft pink. Her face was chubby and wrinkled, with soft blonde hair at the top of her head that she inherited from their grandmother. At least she didn't get that strange hair color from his mother that he and Bra was doomed with. Her eyes were a dark blue, like vast oceans, and her tiny lips were the softest rose. Her tiny saiyan tail was wrapped around her mothers wrist, which held the exact color of her hair. His father demanded for it not to be cut off, for he said he wanted at least one of his kids to carry their saiyan heritage. 

Bulma looked up at her son and smiled.

"I'm glad you finally came down, everybody was expecting you."

Trunks bent down and softly touched his new sister's cheek.

"I was getting a shower. You know, it wouldn't be very presentable if I came down right after sparring with dad without freshening up."

"Ummm, very true." She said before going back to describing her labour to the crowd.

"Have you picked a name for her yet?" Eighteen asked bending towards Bulma to get a better look.

"Why yes, I figured the name Chantilly fits her nicely."

Everyone oohed and ahhed saying that was a perfect name.

Vegeta stood in the corner of the room crossing his arms.

"Just another ridiculous human name to me."

The women turned and gave him a dirty look.

"I think it is a beautiful name." Chi Chi replied.

"Humph," He said turning his gaze back to nothing.

Trunks chuckled and walked off towards Bra and Pan, who were busy discussing the cute boys at school. 

Vegeta cocked his brow while looking at his new daughter. He thought she was the most beautiful thing in the universe. Of course, he wouldn't admit it to anybody. Maybe she will carry true saiyan strength, he thought. Yes, he would train her right, not let her become like her sister, who was just like Bulma, always shopping and drooling over cute boys. She will hold saiyan pride, and become a true warrior, like his mother. That was who she reminded him of, omit the blonde hair and blue eyes, her face was a carbon copy of his mother. Though it was truly hard to tell still being a newborn, but he could still see it. Her ki level was powerful too, he noticed that when Bulma was still pregnant with her. It was at least three times as strong as Trunks when he was at that age. A smile curled on his lips, Yes, she will be a true warrior.

Bulma looked up and noticed her husband smiling.

"My, my, its not everyday we see a smile on the mighty prince's face!"

Everyone stared at Vegeta in awe.

Quickly ignorance replaced the smile and he turned and walked outside to the gravity room.

* * *

Nine months had passed and Chantilly showed signs of a very active saiyan. Bulma and Bra were constantly chasing after her taking dangerous objects from her mouth and moving expensive figurines from her grasp. She had started pulling up a couple of weeks ago and they have been paying for it dearly. 

Now, her hair was in tiny blonde ringlets and her eyes were very big and bright, startling blue surrounded by big chubby cheeks. 

Not only did she have two wondering hands, her tail like to destroy things too.

"Damn that Vegeta for making me keep her tail!" Bulma screamed as she unwound her very expensive Victorian lamp from its grasp.

Chantilly giggled as she then grabbed one of her fine antique candle holders made from crystal.

"Ahhhhh! Chantilly NO!" Bulma yelled as she too pulled that from her strong grip.

Chantilly made a small raspberry and crawled in between Bulma's legs, eyeing Bra's makeup case.

"Oh no you don't!" Bra explained as she swooped up her sister in her arms. "I think you need a nap!"

"Good thinking Bra!" Bulma sighed as she plopped down on the couch exhausted. 

Bra laid her down in her playpen and gave her a bottle.

"Mom, you wanna go to the kitchen and down some coffee with me while she sleeps?"

"Yea, sounds great!"

The two women walked off to catch up on gossip.

Vegeta came downstairs from a hot shower. He walked to the playpen where his daughter was drinking her bottle. She looked up at him and smiled making his heart warm. 

"My little princess," he whispered rubbing her forehead.

She gently closed her eyes, nodding off to sleep.

Yep, she's a daddy's girl, he thought as he strode towards the kitchen to demand something to eat.

* * *

"Master, it is proven that Vegeta has spawned another child, a female. Our field scientists say she holds a very powerful ki level, sir."

The young man rose from his bow, keeping his head down in submission.

"Excellent! How old is this child, Marlett?" 

"Just under an Earth year, sire."

"So this child is still young enough to be bent our way, yes?"

"Yes, sire, she is still a babe."

"Great, contact Papyrus for the landing tonight, we must go in and out without notice, such as while they are asleep."

"Right away sire!" Marlett turned around throwing his scarlet hair around his back. He was a Calistan, a very wise race who had an intellect for strategies for war and terrorism. He looked very human, except for his yellow eyes and gray like skin. He wore dark blue armor with golden striping, signs as his current status as the main advisor to their lord. 

Vladiner rubbed his long jade fingers together and a smile quirked on his evil face.

"I will avenge my people soon! The saiyan prince will know what it feels to have his utter world stripped from beneath him!"

* * *

Night had fallen at the Capsule Corp. and everyone had retired to bed. Vegeta laid next to his wife pondering on thoughts of his past and all the worlds he had destroyed. It scared him to think if any survivors of his ruthless purges, would might come and hurt his family. The only things he had and cherished.

A slight noise came from outside. He raised up concentrating on what it might be. He deciphered a ki reading, but it was very slight and strange. Too strange for an animal, he thought, and got up and put on his boxers to investigate.

Trunks stepped out of his room as his father walked briskly by.

"Dad, you feel that?" he asked squinting his eyes.

"Yes I do,"

They both walked outside in the night air. Their saiyan ears picked up slight rustling and footsteps, but they could not see anything.

"I don't like this…" Trunk said searching for the source of these slight noises.

"Come out intruder!" Vegeta called out, and they heard faint snickering a few feet away from them.

Vegeta rushed to the spot but saw nothing.

"What in the hell is going on?" Trunks jerked around when he swore he felt someone brush past him, but all that was there was the air that surrounded them.

All of a sudden, a loud roaring sound of engines started up and wind flapped violently at both of them. They could see the wind it was causing, but saw no source. They felt whatever it was rise up and speed off, the noise disappearing in the wind.

"A cloaked ship?" Vegeta asked at nothing in particular.

"But why?" Trunks said before being interrupted by a bone-chilling scream coming from the house.

Without hesitation, both father and son burst into the house and to where Bulma was, her face white as death and screeching as if she was being beaten.

Trunks grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Mom? What is it? What's wrong."

But Vegeta was already at the crib his hand sharding the wood beneath it.

A growl escaped his lips as rage poured through his veins.

"They took her,…they took my princess," He shot out the window as fast as he could erupting in a yellow flash as he immediately went super saiyan.

Trunks couldn't get it to register in his head.

"They took Chantilly?"

A/N; Well? What do ya think? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
